In recent years, image capturing devices such as digital still cameras for capturing a subject such as a person to generate a captured image, and recording this generated captured image, have come into widespread use. It is noted that, in such an image capturing device, in order to enhance a user's convenience, various image capturing methods have been proposed.
For example, an image capturing device is proposed that performs an image capturing method (consecutive zoom shooting) in which image capturing and zooming are repeated for a consecutive shooting to obtain a plurality of images having different zoom magnifications (e.g., refer to Patent Literature 1).